


Helping

by Zenniet



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Being Walked In On, Human/Transformer Relationships (Transformers), M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Robot/Human Relationships, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: Charlie helps Chase with a heat
Relationships: Charlie Burns/Chase
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Helping

Charlie didn’t know anything at all about Cybertronians before they actually took up residence with him. He still didn’t know much by the time he had started being with Chase. He has always figured that since he knew the basics he could work out the rest over time, learning with time and experience.

Chase had at least mentioned heats before. Charlie wasn’t completely clueless, but he mostly only knew about the main symptoms, not those leading up to the peak of it. So when Chase was suddenly essentially out of commission and hiding away, mass displaced in Charlie’s room, the chief hadn’t seen it coming.

He entered his room, seeking out Chase since the mech had mysteriously disappeared at some point in the day, only to find Chase kneeling by his bed, he forehelm pressed into the edge of the bed as both his servos worked at his valve, one rubbing at his anterior node while the other’s digits pumped in and out of his valve. His vocalizer let out swaths of static, accompanied by the occasional airy moan. His hips canted into his servos. He didn’t even seem to notice Charlie coming into the room.

“Chase?” Charlie said, drawing the mech’s attention as he leaned back on the door to shut it, locking it before he approached Chase. Chase let out a whine and a shiver

“I’m- I’m sorry, I promise I w-was going to tell you, but by the time I could’ve, I was already _so-_ “

“You don’t have to apologize to me, Chase.” Charlie stood next to Chase, unsure of exactly what to do next. “I sort of know the gist of what’s happening. What- would you like me to do anything?”

Chase’s optics snapped up to meet Charlie’s gaze, then he hurriedly clambered up onto the berth and got on his elbows and knees,

“If- if you could frag me, please…” He muttered, the heat not shaking his embarrassment that tinted his voice. Charlie took his spot behind Chase. Two of Chase’s digits spread his valve, showing his slick, needy entrance. Charlie had never seen him so wet before, lubricant trailing down his thighs. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, freeing his cock and lining himself up with Chase.

“Please, sir!” Chase squeaked. It didn’t seem like he was in the mood to be teased, so Charlie gave him exactly what he wanted. He thrust fully into Chase, feeling the slick channel quivering around him. Chase immediately moaned and started trying to rock back and forth, attempting to get some more of that stimulation. Charlie set on as brutal a pace as he could, slamming into Chase and forcing moans from the bot’s vocalizer.

Hardly a minute in and Chase was already falling into an overload that had him sobbing against the pillow and his valve clenching down on Charlie’s cock.

“Don’t stop!” Chase cried before Charlie could even ask. Charlie didn’t know how the heat was affecting him, so he kept giving him what he was asking for, grabbing his hips with both hands and thrusting into him.

Chase hit his climax four times before Charlie reached his at the same time as Chase found his fifth. His cum coated the walls of Chase’s valve, and Chase gave another hard, sobbing moan that saw his vocalizer shorting and spitting static halfway through. His whole frame shuddered as the last remnants of his charge left his body.

The second his overload was finished he was tipping and falling forward to lay down, venting hard and trying to cool his systems, not caring about the mess he’d made of the bed.

“Is that better?” Charlie asked, hand gently stroking Chase’s arm as he laid next to him. Chase nodded into the pillow.

“It’ll… It’ll be back later, though.” He said.

“Then I’ll help you later, too.” Charlie leaned over and pressed a kiss to Chase’s lips before he allowed him to drift into recharge. Charlie slept, too, figuring that he would probably need that energy the second he woke up to assist Chase again.

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a request! Find out how to request stuff from me [here!](https://zenniet.tumblr.com/post/189864077750/how-to-request)


End file.
